


In a clearing in the woods, two lovers laid to rest

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Series: Twin blades are sharper [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, The inherent sexual tension of being fed meat off a knife, no beta we die like tommy in every fic, no real names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: "Who's gonna judge you? We're all alone out here" The Blade's grin had turned sharp, all teeth and no smile. He had unusually big canines, and for a moment Techno thought about how they'd feel on his skin. He discarded the thought as fast as he could.
Relationships: Techno x The Blade
Series: Twin blades are sharper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	In a clearing in the woods, two lovers laid to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludacris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludacris/gifts).



> Early Happy Holidays! And thanks for all the nice comments, Ludacris. This one is for you <3
> 
> I reccomend the first part of this for context, its not needed though!
> 
> Also theres a knife mentioned, its used for food and nothing else!

Later that day, when the last of the light had bled into the night, they set up camp once again. They had been trading kisses all afternoon, some soft and fleeting, some so passionate they had to stop for a moment, the Blade's horse wandering off to graze. Those were Techno's favourite, he liked how he felt when pressed against a tree, moss dampening his back, all tiny and warm and safe. 

And they sat by the fire, side by side, pressed so close together Techno was practically sitting in the others lap. The Blade had hunted before sunset, and the hare he caught was roasting over their little fire for a while now. Blade reached over with his smallest knife and cut off a piece of it before spinning it to distribute the heat better. Then, he offered the piece of hot, tender meat to Techno, who looked at him a little funny. The blade grinned.

"C'mon, get it! I know you're hungry." 

"I'm not gonna-" 

"Who's gonna judge you? We're all alone out here" The Blade's grin had turned sharp, all teeth and no smile. He had unusually big canines, and for a moment Techno thought about how they'd feel on his skin. He discarded the thought as fast as he could. The only thing with which he could distract himself was the meat still on the Blade, still right there. So he picked it off with his teeth, and chewed on it with a begrudging expression. Somehow, he didn't want to seem too happy about being fed. 

The Blade was paying no mind to him now, cutting off a piece of rabbit for himself. He decided to press a kiss to the other's neck, right on that part between collarbone and shoulder. Blade shuddered, clearly delighted at the teasing. So, Techno continued. He wiggled himself further into the Blade's lap, who was offering him another piece of meat which he took with glee, any pretenses forgotten at this point. 

At some point in their meal, Techno realized that the Blade was hard under him. His first instinct was to point that out aloud, which he luckily killed before it can escape. Instead, getting brave, he grinded down onto the other, making him whimper a little. It felt good, it made him feel powerful for a moment, blood leaving his head and wandering downwards, making thinking hard and acting easy. He's never felt much confidence in anything, it was mostly just 'fake it until you make it'. Now though, he felt strangely confident as he grinded down once again, the Blade's hand tightening oh his thigh. 

"Oh you don't know what you are getting into." Grumbled blade, half growling and half whispering.

"I could say, I do in fact know what I am doing" answered Techno, drunk off the affection and body heat. 

"Do you?" asked the Blade, and he could hear the raised eyebrow. 

"I really don't." he admitted, giggling and turning around to hide his flame-heated face in the taller's shoulder. Still, he grinded downwards once again, now in a kind of awkward position. Still satisfying.

"Can I touch you?" Asked the Blade, considerate. He nodded, face still hidden. immediately, there are big hands all over him. One travelling up on his back and tangling itself in Techno's shorter hair. The other was snaking underneath his shirt, thirsty for skin contact and warmth. 

Techno felt boiling, the hand on his stomach pressing down gently, grinding him down once again before sneaking further down, making him grunt in surprise and pleasure. He sucked in the smoke-scented evening air, head reeling as the foreign hand closed itself around him, hot and dry. He shuddered.

They didn't stay like that for long, though it was more than enough to get Techno fully hard, sweat beading on his body from the heat of the moment and the nearby fire. The Blade ceased all movement for a moment, apparently thinking. "Up. Give me a second." His voice was hoarse and deeper than usual, and his commanding, matter of fact tone made Techno flush all over. He scrambled up, watching as The Blade stood up with much much more grace, though it was visible that he was just as affected as Techno himself. 

Blade began rummaging through his pack, clearly looking for something. He found it fast, judging by the low chuff he let out. His voice had gotten even more gravely, though still void of any emotion. He came back to Techno with a simple vial of oil, about half used and golden in colour. 

"Pants off." ordered the Blade, sitting back down where he was before. Techno felt weird stripping in front of the other, but the appreciation behind Blade's masked eyes made it feel almost normal. His shirt was in no way able to cover him, and he shivered as the cold night air flowed around his legs. Blade had somehow lost his pants as well, his legs spread, patting one of his thighs with a hand. Techno took the invitation gladly, sitting down on it and grabbing the long, red cape the other still wore. Within a couple of moments, the other had opened the vial, releasing a gentle scent of lavender. He dripped some of the thick liquid onto his hand and without further wait, gripped Techno's length peeking out under his shirt. Techno threw his head back, groaning at the smooth glide the oil provided. 

"C'mere" the Blade whispered, voice hoarse. He used his free hand to catch Techno's back and eventually position them in such a way that their cocks were touching as much as possible, the other still on Blade's lap. Techno immediately tried to get more friction, all pliant and made supid by the pleasure and hiding his face in embarrassment. 

Blade, ever the sadist, said "Don't move.", causing a desperate whine to slip from Techno's mouth. He obeyed though, made Blade smile. He reapplied some oil to his hand, taking his sweet time until he heard Techno whisper a little "please", all quiet and broken. He could not resist giving the other what he needed any longer, using his big hand to take them both into his hand. The smaller's hips shuddered, but he stayed still as Blade kept the touches light and torturously slow. Techno's hands tightened on his shoulders whenever he even sped up a fraction or passed over the tip of his cock. He decided to show mercy, speeding up and keeping a solid, but not too fast rhythm. 

"Fuck me" groaned Techno, earning him a chuckle by the Blade. "Next time we have a proper bed, I will fuck you until you can't walk." 

Techno seemed to enjoy the promise, blushing deep red and moaning a long, wanton breath long and scratching at his shoulders with his blunt, useless nails.

"You like that thought? Come on my cock again and again until you can't do nothin' except take more?" The Blade continued, Techno's legs began to bounce and the toes of his bare feet curled and uncurled again and again, helpless. 

"Want me to fill you until you can't even think straight anymore?" Blade could tell Techno was close, so he stopped moving his hand altogether, making Techno actually tear up, some tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes and wetting Blade's cape. 

"Tell me what you want, darling, and I'll continue." The endearment feld foreign on his tongue but he found he enjoyed it. Techno seemed to like it too, by the way his eyes widened and he nodded feverishly.

"I want you to- Want you to fuck me upen until I'm all stupid and pliant and know nothing but your-" He sobbed as Blade picked up the pace to new heights, tightly gripping both of their cocks with his warm, well-oiled hand. He was quite a bit thicker than techno, but his hand was still big enough to get them both. 

"-But your cock." His breathing was paced, he was shaking again and he was crying openly now, a contrast to his blissed out smile. Blade kissed the tears from his cheeks, and sped up once more, little, choked off moans were his reward. 

"Want you to- please!" Was the last thing Blade could understand before Techno's words dissolved into a mess of moans, sobs, little begs and disjointed words he couldn't quite make out. Techno's hips began fucking into his hand rapidly as Techno came, still whimpering a garbled mess of please's and thank you's. He changed the pace up, lazily pumping the last bits of cum out of Techno, who had gone completely boneless after shaking with tension for so long. 

It doesn't take Techno too long to recover, bleary eyes staring down at the blade's cock, coated in oil and cum and still thick and hard. "Can I- Can I try something?" He asked, making weak grabby hands at the blade's middle. "Won't last long." the blade answered, but nodded. With a long, filthy kiss for courage, Techno sunk to his knees, Blades hands keeping him close at his back, making him feel owned and safe. 

Experimentally, he gripped the hot, dark flesh and gave it a stroke or two, mostly to get a feel for it. He heard a deep groan above him, taking it as the go ahead to use his mouth. He licked at it first, from the base up to the tip, which he circled with his tongue once, then began taking it into his mouth. It tasted bitter from his own cum and the oil. The hands on his shoulders tightened for a moment before they relaxed once again. 

Emboldened, he took more into his mouth, though he couldn't go very far at all without gagging. He ran his tongue along the underside of the head, using his hands to cover the rest, knees shuffling in the dirt below. Blade lifted a hand to gently push the hair away that had fallen into his eyes, causing him to look up at the other. Not much emotion could permeate through the mask, but his smile was blissed out and happy and his eyes were unfocused, almost lost. It encouraged Techno to test himself, bobbing his head while still staring upwards.

The hand in his hair tightened and Techno could barely form a thought before there was hot cum in his mouth. He didn't swallow it, collecting it all and moving his hands in a steady rhythm until Blade was done. Techno liked the taste. He let go of the cock with a little 'pop' watching the Blade stare down at him, kneeling in the dirt with the cum still on his tongue. 

"You are so fucking filthy. I love it," growled Blade, making Tech open his mouth by carefully pulling at his chin with a thumb, still holding his head protectively. Techno did so willingly, letting the mix of saliva and spunk drip down his chin, smiling as best as he could. The Blade shut his mouth after a long moment, simply commanding "Swallow." Techno followed gladly, he loved the tone Blade's voice gave when he got like that. 

After that, Blade pulled him back up on his lap, softly kissing him once again and keeping him warm and safe in his arms. It seemed Techno had found his place in the world, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments fuel me! Much love!
> 
> come talk to me on twt!!!  
> https://twitter.com/T3chn0begged?s=09


End file.
